Promises
by LesMisFandom
Summary: Enjolras would meet a girl that would change his life forever. And he would make a promise that would last forever.


Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Les Miserables nor it's characters. All rights go to the mastermind Victor Hugo.

"The people of France deserve justice! With General Lamarque leading us we can finally stand up to the government." I said confidently as I looked around the room at my fellow companions.

Combeferre listened intently to me as he scribbled some notes in his leather book. He is the guide in our revolution. What an intelligent man. My best friend since we were both young lads together. He was always top in the class, and I had always admired him. Maybe a bit of jealousy, but I have quickly gotten over that.

Courfeyrac was chattering about with all the other men like usually. I frown at him, seeing as he never pays attention to the meetings and just seems to take these meetings as a social hangout. But without him our group would be nothing, for he is the center. The one everyone can count on. He is the heart and soul of our group. A kind, outgoing man he is but sometimes I think he needs to learn to keep that mouth shut. Anyways…

I look at the back and find Grant dozing off with his head on the table and a wine bottle in his hand. My best friend. We are polar opposite men, but I always had a connection with him ever since I met him.

But I noticed someone else was sitting beside him. A brunette girl, wearing a tattered dress and dirt-covered skin. But besides those flaws, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on. She looked over at me and that's when we made eye contact. Her gorgeous brown eyes seemed to stare right into my soul. At that moment it was just her and I in the room. I saw her as she truly is, a beautiful soul that needed light. I knew that I had to make her mine someone. I had to be the one to bring that light.

I walked past the other men straight to the back table where she was sitting in a chair, fumbling with her fingers lost in her own thoughts. As I walked closer she must of heard my footsteps and turned her head upwards toward me.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, I have never seen your face before. Who are you?" I asked nervously. Did I seriously just say who are you? You can say a speech with such confidence and eloquence but I can not talk to a girl. Well she was more than just a girl...she is the most beautiful girl in the entire universe.

She looked at me with curious eyes, staring at my own seeming to search me.

"Eponine," she said quietly almost in a whisper. She looked down away from my eyes, and I could see a slight pink color arise in her cheeks.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," I said as I gently grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. The feeling of my lips on her skin gave me chills in my spine. I look up to meet her eyes and I saw her cheeks were now more of a red color.

"The pleasure is all mine Monsieur," she said with as a small smile appeared on her face. She looks even more stunning with that flawless smile.

"Don't call me Monsieur, call me Enjolras," I said with a smile on my face. Something I did not do very often.

"Alright Enjolras," she said as she got up from her chair. She headed towards the door, but I grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't leave Eponine," I whispered with sadness in my voice.

She stared from my hand grasping her arm to my face with a look of shock and curiosity.

"At least let me take you home. A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be walking by herself at this hour," I said truly. For a moment I was surprised of the words coming out of my mouth.

For the first time I saw her full smile, and I swear my heart melted.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she whispered.

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," I whispered. "Shall we?" I held out my arm for her.

"We shall," she said still smiling. I could definitely get used to this.

As we go outside the winds of the night pass by us as they hit their cold blasts on our faces. I feel her arm around my arm shaking, and as I look at the frail object beside me I saw her whole body shaking.

"Ma cherie? Would you like to wear my jacket?" I said with a look of concern on my face.

"No I will be fine," she said as her teeth chattered.

"You don't have to lie to me ma cherie, I know you are cold," I said as I wrapped the jacket around her and pulled her closer to me. She leaned in and put her head on my shoulder.

I look down and her shaking body no longer exists. I feel her warmth against mine and I knew that this was meant to be. We walked the cold, dark streets until we reached her street. As I look at my surroundings I see a look of dirt and scum. I see an occasional homeless person, and I knew that we were in the poor part of Paris. I look sadly at Eponine, knowing that her home life must not be the best. We finally arrive at a rotting inn and I could hear yells coming from the inside.

"Well here we are...not much is it," she muttered more to herself than to me. I mourn for her inside and I wish I knew the correct words to say.

I lightly touched her face and positioned her face towards me. We were only inches apart.

"Eponine, I promise I will protect you from this darkness. And I never break a promise," I whispered as I laid a hand on her waist.

"Promise?" she said sadly as she looked at the ground.

I lifted her chin with my forefinger and whispered, "Promise."

Then I leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek and pulled back quickly, a blush slightly appearing on my face. Her mouth opened slightly as if shocked or to say something, but she just smiled and walked towards the door. I watched her as she closed the door.

"I promise Eponine, I will never let anything happen to you," I said towards the door.

From then I knew I would not break my promise. Ever.


End file.
